Volcâlin
Volcâlin est un ennemi qui peut être rencontré dans Calciterre. Profile Apparence Comme son nom l'indique, Volcâlin ressemble à un volcan, avec la structure conique caractéristique aux volcans; de la lave s'écoule de son cratère et il émet constamment des petits nuages de fumée. Volcâlin a toujours les yeux fermés et rougit en permanence. Avec son attitude joyeuse, on le voit souvent sourire. Personnalité Volcâlin est un gentil monstre qui, au grand dam du protagoniste, croit que sa lave peut soigner les gens. En combat Apparaît avec * Tsunderplane Attaques * Son attaque d'"orage" est un nuage en haut du tableau, qui tire des éclairs sur l'ÂME avec un grand angle, qui se séparent avec la distance parcourue. Une variante existe où le nuage bouge. ** Cette attaque augmente la vitesse si on se fait toucher. * Son attaque de "feu" consiste en deux colonnes aux bords gauche et droit du tableau, qui tirent des boules de feu au centre, ces dernières reviennent ensuite vers le côté d'où elles ont été tirées. Stratégie * Pour la Route Vrai Pacifiste, on peut épargner ce monstre en le câlinant ou l'encourageant. Par contre, l'encourager augmentera son attaque, et lui faire un câlin diminuera la défense du protagoniste. * Le critiquer le fera cesser d'attaquer, ce qui est utile quand il y a un autre monstre. Citations * Thunder! Helpful speed up!!! Neutre * Ah! I'll help! Healing magmas! Neutre * Speed will help dodge!! 'Neutre' * You're hurt! I'll help!!! les HP du protagoniste sont bas * Ahh... Not... helping? Okay... Critiquer * Trash... rump... Ahh... deux fois * Ahh... après Critiquer * Does not help... après Critiquer * Oh! Ah! I'm helping! * Ahh! Ahh! Does my best! Encourager * Ahh! Tries the hardest! '' 'Encourager' * ''Works hard! Works hot! '' 'Encourager' * ''Ahh... so... LOVEY! Hug * Feels so warm! 'Hug' * Hug...continue... 'Hug' Texte d'ambiance * Mistakenly believes its lava can heal people. 'Check' * Volcâlin strolls in. Rencontre * A strange parade blocks the path. [Rencontre avec un autre Volcâlin] * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Volcâlin is paying attention to you. avec [[Tsunderplane]] * Volcâlin is wiggling its weird rump. Neutre * Volcâlin is making coffee in its crater. Neutre * Volcâlin makes a smoke hoop and jumps through it. Neutre * Volcâlin stands in the corner. Critiquer * You tell Volcâlin that its rump looks like a sack of trash. 'Critiquer' * Little streams of lava come from Volcâlin's eyes. deux fois * You tell Volcâlin it's doing a great job. Its attacks become extreme... 'Encourage' * Volcâlin parades around you proudly. Encourage * You give Volcâlin a hug. It warms your heart... | And your whole body! Ouch! Your DEFENSE dropped! Hug * Volcâlin's cheeks glow with a bright heat. Hug * Volcâlin assures you the plane turning tiny is, like, completely intentional. [[Tsunderplane] est épargné] Fins Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste * Texte blanc- "Strolling Happily" * Texte jaune - "Encouraging Space Heater" ** Pour avoir le texte jaune, Volcâlin doit être câliné ou encouragé, puis épargné. Nom Le nom de Volcâlin vient de volcano et peut-être Vulcain, le nom du dieu Romain des volcans et de la métallurgie. Détails * Il y a un glitch où un Volcâlin PNJ répète le dernier message affiché, suivi de la phrase: "smell the pain." UnderWat - Album sur Imgur http://imgur.com/a/dFLzf * Volcâlin peut être mentionne dans l'émission d'infos de Mettaton avec le bandeau de titres disant "TINY VOLCANO MONSTER DOES ITS BEST, RECEIVES TINY APPLAUSE." * Volcâlin fait le même son que Reaper Bird et la Mère de Snowdrake quand on l'attaque. Références de:Vulkin en:Vulkin es:Vulkin ja:Vulkin pl:Vulkin ru:Вулкин zh:‎火金 Catégorie:Calciterre Catégorie:Ennemis